Extract Transform Load (ETL) refers to a process in database usage, more specifically in data warehousing, performed by an ETL tool. The process includes extracting an original document from a source, transforming the data to fit operational needs, and loading the transformed document into an end target (e.g., database or database warehouse). The process typically consists of numerous processes which the ETL tool sequences together. Original documents (i.e., source documents) are typically deleted from a storage location after being transformed into another document format (i.e., target document). Typically, source documents relate to source applications, such as, email programs from where the source documents are extracted during the ETL process.